namikaze protector
by Snake-Bite-1990
Summary: inside thou i suck at summerys.Rated for safty, this is my first story ever, so plz be kind and review
1. Chapter 1

Kyuubi is not a raging demon but the protector of the namikaze clan. How will this affect naruto's life ??? Chap 16 months before kyuubi's sealing.....

(Nearing konaha's main gate)

"**Minato-san, your mate smells different since my last visit**"

"Kyuubi -chan we've been 'old friends' for too long for the '-san' suffix" replied the 4th "and the reason her sent is off ... well she's pregnant "smiling. For all that kyuubi was a demon she still cared about her friend and is still female, "**kawaii**" kyuubi squealed "**when is she due?**"

"About 6 months from now" Minato replied dodging the hug Kyuubi tried to embrace him in, laughing at her expression when she failed "ha ha... well here we are when are you next coming to visit Kyu-Chan?"

"**I don't know**" she said "**hopefully in 6 months my kits will be big enough to come as well and I can introduce you to them**" she chuckled leaving... **bye**" Kyuubi called as she walked away

"See you soon Kyu-Chan" Minato called as she left running entering her animal form.

*time skip*

2 days before sealing...

Running after her pray Kyuubi smiled as she thought of her kits excitement about leaving the den to see Konoha.

*flashback*

"**Okaa-san, when do we leave?**" asked one of her kits "**yeah we wanna see Konoha now**" squealed another "**We leave just as soon as I get back from hunting**" she replied exiting the den "**be good and stay here until I get back**"

*end flashback*

Seeing the rabbit trip she pounced and tore it's neck open, picking it up she left toward her den...

Later...

She smelled it before she saw it, dropping the catch she sprinted as fast as she could to her den... letting out a scream of fury, anger and total grief at what she saw.....

Her kits, her beautiful kits were piled in the clearing to her den; their eyes once so full of misgufe and life were now blank and unseeing, there once sleek coats were matted with blood. Crying she nuzzled them refusing to believe that they were dead. She smelt it then a flash of scent serpentine nature but over that she smelt ninja sent it was enough for her. A Konoha Nin had done this she realized, entering a blood rage she transformed into her demon state (big fox with 9tails, you know the one) cremated her kits with kitsune fire and ran toward konoha with all her speed.

*time skip*

Day of sealing.

The 4th looked up hearing a huge roar and feeling a chakra presence that promised death and destruction.

'It's time' he thought sadly "I'm sorry...Sarutobi, I want him to be regarded as the hero of Konoha, my will is in the desk sealed for you" Minato told his predecessor "Please let me go in your place, I've lived a good life and besides his mother is dead and if you do this youll die as well He will be an orphan-"

"sorry old man but I have to do this...for both there sakes...and for the village" finishing the Yondomai Hokage headed to the battle.

Arriving at the battle he told his ninja to delay the Kyuubi for as long as possible, going through hand-signs at speeds not seen before.

"Summoning Jutsu" he calls, summoning the toad Boss Gema Bunta

"How dare you summon me at this time Minato there better be a goo—holy shit, last I heard the namikaze clan and the fox clan were on good terms and just sommining me to battle the queen of the demons, i serisly doute your sanity at the moment"

"yeah, i know boss but I feel a Gen-jutsu on her but her eyes hold anger and overwhelming sadness somthing must have happend or someone's controlling her" sadly rising his voice Minato called to his ninja "hold the Kyuubi off for a few more seconds "

Launching into action he blazed through the jutsu as fast as he could and pray he would finish in time.

Kyuubi looked over to see Gamabutia and Minato roaring in challange the Kyuubi charged at the pair headless of the goings on around it, just as it reached the halfway point the kyuubi saw Minato complete the sealing as the previously unfelt gen-jutsu was broken the Shinigami finally appeared in all its deathly glory.

The 4th Hokage stated his request for her to be sealed within the baby but asked if his life and soul could be taken. The Shinigami nodded and went to work and stretching out its hand the Shinigami slowly but surely, riped out the Kyuubi's soul and transferred the fox's being into the belly of the baby in his arms, as the process was about to be completed, the fox roared one last time and braking into the 4ths mind she relayed to her friend the death of her kits and how she would take vengeance on Konoha for betraying her.

Minato cried out in pain as the shinigami demanded the price of his help. Reaching into Minato he grabbed the soul and left the dying body of Minato and the child to its fate.

Old friends = in japan if someone refers to you as an 'old friend' it means that you can ask for any type of faver and/or your family in all but blood(to my understanding...plz correct me if wrong)

Kyuubi = 9 tails

Kawaii= cute


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

six years after the sealing of the Kyuubi a small boy crying and in pain runs dodging the numerous objects thrown at him 'why...why am I hated' he cries thinking back to how it all started.

***********

The young boy was working down the market street hoping that he could show someone kindness so he could make a friend 'Naruto-kun, if you want to find a friend then be kind to someone' jiji had told him earlier seeing that a old man had dropped a paper he rush over to give it back to the man when as he reached out to pick it up someone cried "Thief... the demon is stealing your tickets" hearing this Naruto said "No I saw he dropped them and was giving them back" but he was drowned out with cries of

"demon" "Thief" "Brat" "Kill him" "He's a thief" "Demon"

Hearing this and knowing from experience what it meant Naruto started running but as he did shouts follow him

"look the demons running away"

"After him"

************

Turning in to a side street Naruto ran halfway in before realising his mistake 'no' he thought 'a dead end', turning back he thought to run out before the villagers caught up but as he turned he saw that the villagers had nearly found him moving as fast as he could he turned and hid amounts the trash in the ally with his back to the wall. However unfortunate for him there were two chuinn level ninja in the group and they led the mob straight to naruto's hiding place and when he was found Naruto begged them not to harm him. This just made the villagers even madder and as they approached him he heard there screams of "look it's begging for mercy"

"Did you show us any?" "die monster" "demon filth"

"Why...tell me what I did" "Tell me WHY" Naruto cried as they reached for him, "you exist" a villager screamed as they slammed there fist into Naruto's stomach and so the beating began, "you killed our families", the chunnin brought kunai out and began stabbing and slashing him avoiding any fatal wounds wanting to cause as much pain as possible before he died before blacking out Naruto's final thought was 'why do they all hate me so?'

Naruto awoke to water slowly dripping in his face, opening his eyes he saw that he was in what looked like a dark passage way but on closer inspection he saw it was a sewers. "hello" he called "is any one there?" receiving no answer Naruto shrugged and started walking, 'drip' 'drip'

'man that dripping is getting annoying' he thought 'wish it would stop' no sooner then he thought this the dripping noise began to recede 'no way 'he thought in amazement 'did I do that?' suddenly he stopped as a wave of killing intent washed over him, his breath caught in his throat and he found himself struggling to breath as a roar reached his ears followed by a deep voice full of anger and bloodlust **"you bastards you fucking tricked meeee"** as he lost consuneseness he swore he heard a someone crying.

Again Naruto awoke this time to find he was staring at a white ceiling. Groaning as he woke up Naruto found himself looking at the 3ed hokage, seeing Naruto was up suritobe asked sadly "Naruto-kun...how did this happen?" looking down Naruto replied that he was trying to help an old man by giving him his paper that he dropped the villagers thought he was stealing it so they chased him and beat him up and the ninja stabbed him as well, after finally he asked why he always got beaten for everything he did "I just wish I could pro pro protect myself" he finished with a sob.

Looking up he saw a happy gleam come into the old man's eye "Naruto, how would you like to become a ninja?" he asked "you could protect yourself and anyone you cared about" hearing this Naruto's face began to show hope "really old man thanks" he replied "will you train me?"He continued hopefully. Sarutobi chuckled "no Naruto but I happen to have a scroll here on me with some basic tai-jutsu and training regimes that you can have" handing it to Naruto he added "but you must never start a fight only protect yourself"

"Ok jiji as soon as I get out I'm gonna start training" Naruto replied.

True to his word when Naruto was let out he went straight to the forest outside the village and trained till he dropped, two weeks later Naruto was in the middle of his evening training when he heard a yelp of pain, wondering what it was Naruto ran to investigate, coming to a clearing he found a young fox kit surrounded by two boys around the age of 7 beating it. "Hey what are you doing to that poor animal?" he cried

Turning around the two boys saw him and laughed "looks like we got another that don't know his place" the first boy said "yeah, lets teach him a lesson to" his companion replied the two boys split up an came at Naruto from different sides, not wanting to be pinned Naruto rushed one of the boys and hit him in the gut, the boy then tried to kick Naruto in the leg but Naruto blocked it and returned the favour by punching him in the face and braking his nose. The boys companion seeing that his friend was in trouble rushed Naruto and tackled him to the ground.

Stunned Naruto lay there as the boy took revenge for his injured friend and punched Naruto in the face, this caused Naruto to start fighting back and soon he through the boy off. Standing up Naruto saw the first boy help his friend up and slide neatly into a defensive stance in preparation of the next attack. The two boys saw that Naruto was ready and ran away but as they passed the fox kit the first boy lashed out at it kicking it into a tree then continued running, upon impact the fox gave what could only be described as a scream of agony before Naruto heard a light cracking sound. Furious at what the two boys had done Naruto started to run after them but decided to help the fox, turning he ran to the foxes side seeing that it had multiple cuts, a broken leg and a dislocated spine 'likely from when it hit the tree' he thought Naruto gently picked the battered animal up and carried it home never seeing the faint red glow surrounding his hands and the fox.

Arriving at the small apartment that the hokage had given him to live in Naruto felt more tired than he ever had in his life, he placed the fox on his bed curled up around it and fell asleep. Naruto regained consunce in the sewer place from two weeks ago however he noticed two things different from last time

He was standing in front of a huge cage and

The fox kit was with him

No sooner did he notice this then the voice spoke "**so...my jailer has come to visit his prisoner**" seeing the fox kit begin to shake when the voice spoke Naruto picked it up and called out as only a chibi can "who said that...come out your scaring kitsune-san"

"**Me kit, look through the cage**" the voice replied as a massive fox appeared out for the darkness.

Chibi = Child/ young person

Kitsune = fox


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Sorry for there being no disclaimer in the last 2 chapters. I was still getting the hang of submitting stories, anyway it's unlikely that I'll ever own Naruto so that said the only thing that belongs to me is the plotline in this story.**

"**Me kit, look through the cage**" the voice replied as a massive fox appeared out for the darkness. Seeing the fox Naruto cried out in fear and began to back away "w-w-who are you" he stuttered still backing away **"I am the reason that you're so hated boy**" the fox said growling" **I am the kyuubi no yoko, the 9 tailed fox demon he he heh, come closer I won't bite**". Confused Naruto asked "but how can you be here? The 4th hokage defeated and killed you" the kyuubi shook it's head angrily and growled "**foolish boy" **it said flaring it's charka **"...one such as I cannot be killed using normal means so your dammed Hokage did the next best thing and sealed me inside a new born child...and that child was you"** hearing this Naruto grew fearful and falling down in his shock he began crying in fear. The fox kit seeing this started nuzzling at Naruto comfortingly while glaring at kyuubi and growling. Seeing how much se upset the boy in front of her Kyuubi decided to drop the act. **"boy" **she said**, **receiving no reply she growled demandingly but slightly in anger until the boy looked up, seeing she had his attention Kyuubi continued **"boy enough...the truth is...I'm not evil, not really I was tricked into attacking the village. You see a Ninja by the name of Orochimaru killed my kits to study them for the secret to immortality, knowing he was a Konoha Ninja I planned to ask yo-, my 'friend' about possible locations and assistance in tracking him down for my revenge. The last thing I remember is my bloodrage being forced to activate then everything goes dark and I wake up in here"**. Hearing this Naruto calmed down somewhat and asked sadly "So I'm truly a demon?"

"**NO**" the kyuubi shouted "**never say that you are kit, you are my container nothing more**" the fox kit lifted it's head up and rubbed agenst Naruto's shoulder purring softly, while Naruto gently hugged it in thanks. Seeing this the kyuubi called out to Naruto saying "**kit look here I need to show you something**" looking up Naruto saw the kyuubi slowly shrink into a human of about 25 years of age and felt his legs give way in shock. "anone kyuubi-samma why are you naked?" looking down the kyuubi blushed and quickly made cloths using chakra, finished kyuubi looked up and said "**kit kyuubi is my title among demons and you human know me as the 9 tailed fox but my name is Kusha" **her voice became sad as she continued **"kit the reason that the villages harm you is to get at me, they think that harming you will also harm me or they think you are me reincarnated" **"Reincarnated?"** "reborn into a child, they fear that you will destroy the village at any time or when you gain strength and so they keep trying to kill you" **"nani if I had any sort of power would i really not defend myself from all the beatings I get"** "I know kit... **.

The fox kit started to growl and yip questionly at Kusha. "**good idea young one**" seeing Naruto's questioning look she said "she asked if I could make it so you could understand her she wants to be your friend" Naruto got excited at this "can you, can you, can you?" he asked rapidly, smiling and almost jumping at his eagerness Kushisa said **"yes, you'll also be able to understand dogs as well, in fact you should eventually be able to commune with all types of animals...however the process will cause you a lot of pain, are you sure you want this? Grab the seal and tear it slightly this will open a mind link between you and I so you won't have to come here to speak to me and I can give you information while you sleep"** without saying a word Naruto marched up to the seal and made a slight tear in the seal part way down. Suddenly Naruto body was racked with pain and he screamed once as he fainted when the pain receded as quickly as it had come, waking up soon after Naruto calmed down the fox licking him on the cheek and heard a timed "Ani-san are you ok" "yeah I'm fi...oh my kami I can understand you" he replies happily sitting up "um what's your name kitsune-san? what happened to your kazoku?" hearing this the fox looked down sadly and replied "Okaa-san was killed by those humans parents and ototo and imoto are still at the den waiting for me to come back, Okaa-san was killed before she gave us our names" hearing this Kushisa froze and growled angrily "**quickly kit get out of here and go and get those kits**" "sure but how do I get out of here?"Naruto asked "**simple**" Kashisa replied transforming back into a fox "**you simply have the WAKE UP**" Naruto's eyes shot open from the shout and he immedently got up and ran to the door opened it for the fox and followed it to the forest.

Running through the forest following the fox kit, Naruto noticed that everything seemed clearer and he could even hear the young fox's foot falls, confused he decided to test the mind link that Kushisa told him about. ' Kushisa-san is it just me or have my senses improved? Couse I can hear stuff I never noticed before' he asked '**let me see...hhmmm kit your right your senses have improved alright, all your senses have increased, smell especially, I wonder...**' Kushisa trailed off '**I'll do some thinking to find out why in the meantime get the kits home and look after them**' "Hai" he replied focusing on his surroundings once again, he found that they were slowing down and was about to ask why when he smelt them, it was a familiar smell but his companion started to growl, sneaking closer he saw why, the two boys from yesterday had found the den and were trying to get at the foxes. Naruto began to growl as well, planning to jump out and confront the boys when Kushisa spoke up '**kit wait, sneak up behind them and hit the back of their neck hard it will knock them out and will give you experience in hunting as well...think of it as training**' agreeing Naruto softly told the young fox his plan and began to sneak up on the boys. As he got closer Naruto noticed that one of the boys had a kunaie in his hands sneaking up softly he hit the first boy and knocked him out but as he went for the second boy, the boy turned and tried to hit Naruto was in the ribs, keyword being tried as Naruto dodged by spinning around and striking him in the neck '**your reaction time has increased also improved, I was expecting that to hit**' commented Kushisa as Naruto turned and waved the fox over. Running over the fox ran swiftly into the den and called its sibling out, twin cries of "ane-san" answered her and she was bowled over by two foxes slightly smaller than her. Picking herself up she noticed that her siblings had frozen in fear, following there gaze her eyes landed on Naruto, giving a foxy laugh she explained to her siblings how Naruto nii-san had saved her and that he could understand them thanks to a huge fox living inside his head, after hearing this the two foxes slowly approached Naruto and gave him a quick sniff, after which they jumped him and rubbed his face purring. Naruto was getting up when Kushisa said **'kit wait, take that kunai it will help you train' **picking up the kunai "Come on, let's go to my place" yipping agreement the three foxes followed him home. On the way through the forest Naruto realised that it was past lunch time as the three foxes tummies began grumbling, hearing this Naruto said "come on lets go get some lunch" looking happily at Naruto they followed him through the forest toward the village.

As the party approached the forest fringe '**kit you should give the young kits names**' Kushisa told him **'after all you can't just call them kits 1 , 2, 3 can you **'she continued in a chilling voice, panicking Naruto replied that he had no idea what to call them '**simple just give them names that seem to define them**' thinking hard on this he called the foxes attention with "I have decided to give you guys a names" the three foxes froze sat and waited eagerly to hear what they would be called, pointing to the smallest one who had a innocent look he asked if it was male or female, receiving a male response he said "you will be called Mujaki cause of your kind look" the middle misgivious look about him replied that it was male also "you will be Zurui because you look like a prankster" said Naruto "and knowing that your female I will call you hayai cause you are fast on your feet" he continued. looks of pure happiness was all the warning he got before the three newly named foxes jumped at him yipping happily and licking him all over, showing there appreation. When they let him up he said "now let's go see home clean up and get some lunch" as they left the forest Zurui wanted to have a race so Naruto told them that he would run to the apartment and they would follow.

Reaching the apartment Naruto told the foxes to hide outside until he said to come out as he entered the building, seeing that no one was around Naruto called the foxes out. As they slowly came out he softly called them over and followed him to the apartment room. Inside there were three rooms, two smaller than the other, the foxes all went around and explored there new den, Mujaki and Zurui had never been here before and Hayai was too injured to do anything when she was here the first time, meanwhile Naruto made the meal, when the meal was finished Naruto opened his mouth to call when he saw the three run out and start jumping around him in excitement. Placing the meals down he said "careful it's-"three yelps answered "...hot" he finished after the food was finished Naruto showed them were everything was like were to go to the toilet ect, finishing in the bedroom Naruto thought the kits looked tired and told them to sleep on his bed, as they curled up "I'm going out if I'm not back when you wake up stay here, Kay" Naruto said, nodding tiredly as Naruto left the kits fell asleep.

While running to the tower "**how would you like me to train you so you can protect yourself better?"** "Really Kushisa-san arigato" Naruto replied the tower entrance coming into view Naruto entered the building and walked up to the admin desk and said "excuse me I would like to see the hokage please" the administrator looking up replied "sure" seeing Naruto she continued with a sneer "the Hokage has no time to see you demon leave before I call ANBU you dev-" "who do I have no time to see" interrupted the elderly voice of the 3ed Hokage, the admin went white with fear "ahh Naruto come on up" he continued seeing who it was and glaring at the admin before telling her "I'll speak to you later" as Naruto followed the Hokage up the stairs Kushisa said **"hey kit, you want to learn a cool jutsu after I teach you to control charka? Trick the old man into doing a jutsu and I can teach you it afterwards mention the kage bushnin no jutsu"** mentally nodding

Naruto entered the hokages office and nodded when the hokage asked if he was here for his weekly allowance. After a bit of small talk Naruto asked "um jiji, why I'd there so much paper in here all the time?" "Well Naruto" the hokage replied "these are all the requests that the village has and I have to look over all of them to see if there reasonable, as well as ninja mission requests and mission statements ect it a never ending job that is one of my duties" he finished. Hearing this Naruto rembered something that he thought could help "what about the sh- shad- shadow clone jutsu jiji? Wouldn't that help?" eyes widening in shock, when the hokage asked how Naruto knew of that jutsu Naruto responded with "neko-chan...neko-chan saved me with it" he said rembering that day....

***********

4 year old Naruto ran and stumbled down and ally way trying to escape the drunk villagers 'why am I hated I never did anything wrong' he cries as he runs down the alley stopping at the dead end, curling up in a corner hoping the villagers wouldn't find him 'if I did something I wish I knew what it was so that I can fix it' he thought miserably as the villagers found him. As the villagers neared him with cries of "demon, evil kill it , avenge the fourth, finish it" as Naruto begged not to harm him a loud cry was heard "STOP" looking up Naruto saw a young girl between himself and the villagers "why are you attacking this young boy" she continued angrily "what has he done to warrant such treatment" "he a demon" one villager cried out, the rest of the mob took up the cries "kill the demon" "for our families" as the mob advanced "stand aside girl" said the lead villager "NO" she responded, the villagers shocked started to yell about "demon lovers" and how they were going to kill her as well. Naruto heard a soft "shadow clone jutsu" and two smoke clouds appeared, clearing Naruto saw three identical girls disappear and villagers drop left and right faster than he could blink. In moments it was over and two of the girls disappeared in smoke clouds, looking closer Naruto saw that the girl had dark purple hair and was warring a cat mask when "are you all right?" she asked, Naruto just nodded fearfully "ok come 'on I'll take you home" she said standing and walking away. After a moment Naruto followed...

***********

Finishing his story Naruto saw the 3rd banging his head on a slip of paper reading in kanji 'paperwork defeated' muttering baka...baka...baka. finishing he formed a cross shaped seal missing the flash of golden red that ran across narutos eyes and two clones appeared after directing them to the paperwork, the 3rd asked with tears asked how he could repay Naruto. Naruto appeared in thought for a moment but in his head **"kit, ask for someone to look at the kits there may be some trauma"** the hokage if he would help find a vet that would look at some animals he found. The hokage nodded and told him who to go see "tell her I sent you, here give her this" he called as Naruto ran out the door

"Thanks jiji" Naruto said as he ran focusing on finding one Hanna Inuzuka.

Kyuubi's no yokie = 9 tailed demon

Kazoku = family

Ani-san = big brother

Ane-san = big sister

Ototo = younger sister

Imoto = younger brother

Hayai = fast, quick, swift, speedy

Mujaki = innocence, innocent

Zurui = crafty, sly, shifty

Neko = cat

Nani = what

*kyuubi's name is pronounced ku-shi-sa, also I plan to fill in the time skip in the wave arc (virtual cookie for anyone that guesses correctly)* the blood rage is smiler to Buu in DBZ good Buu's personality vs. Kid Buu's.


End file.
